


My Favorite Teacher, Bunnymund

by Furux (TralcentOblivion)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny tries to resist, Human AU, M/M, Student Jack, Student coming onto teacher, Teacher Bunnymund, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TralcentOblivion/pseuds/Furux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Overland, a normal student with normal friends and a normal life. The only thing that isn't normal about him is his crush, his 30 year old teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Teacher, Bunnymund

Jackson Overland, his friend's called him Jack he would say. He was only in 11th grade, excellent grades for a boy his age. He never did anything bad, that is unless he got caught. A master prankster people would call him. His reputation was well known across the school, the bad boy who wasn't so bad once you got to know him. His teachers loved him, praised him for being brilliant and nice to them. Only two hated him, Mr. Black and Mr. Bunnymund. 

Mr. Black never liked him, thought of him as a slacker who only caused trouble. He only said that because he had never actually had him in a class, only knew of the pranks and vandalism that he did, except for the vandalism which he was framed for. 

As for Mr. Bunnymund, he thought that there was something not right. He knew the boy was always planning something. Every time he looked over at Jack's face during class, he could see a devious smile on his face, a smile that would make his skin crawl. Mr. Bunnymund always new that Jack was planning something, something that involved him. 

That was why it didn't surprise him when he got random presents on his desk from an anonymous person after he came back from lunch. It was Jack obviously, trying to fool him into letting his guard down. What surprised him is when his grades started going down, Jack was sinister and playful but would never let his grades down. 

Soon A's became B's to C's then D's. Something started to confuse Mr. Bunnymund, was this another trick or an actual problem. It wasn't long until Jack came up to him one day after school. 

"Excuse me Mr. Bunnymund, I don't mean to bother you but is it alright if next week you can tutor. You can tell that I really need help." Jack asked with an innocent look. 

Mr. Bunnymund, skeptical but willing to help, said yes. He wasn't sure what he was getting into to.

* * *

 On Monday, he helped Jack with social studies, making sure he knew all of the previous subjects they had studied before just so he could get caught up. Nothing odd happened, maybe Jack was being honest on needing help. Mr. Bunnymund thought that he shouldn't be so hard of him and to not assume the worst of him. He could have things happening at home that are effecting him. 

 

On Tuesday, they went over the subjects that Jack had the most trouble on. This time Mr. Bunnymund was glad to actually help, making sure Jack was getting the lesson through to him. In no time Jack had managed to easily understand what it was they had studied. Once the lesson was over, Jack handed Mr. Bunnymund a mug before he left. Once he handed it to him he gave a warming goodbye and left. Mr. Bunnymund examined the mug, it had a blue-grey tint to the coloring, on one side though had, "My favorite teacher Mr. Bunnymund," engraved on it in silver. He felt touched, but now felt suspicious once again.

 

On Wednesday, Mr. Bunnymund thanked Jack for the mug. He was extra careful today, making sure Jack didn't try anything funny. When Jack asked to use the chalkboard for a bigger space, he let him. He walked over to the board and began to write down his work. Mr. Bunnymund heard the chalk fall to the ground and when he looked over he saw Jack bend over to get it. He paused when he saw baby blue laced underwear coming up from his behind. He stopped looking when Jack reached to pull his pants up a bit so hide the underwear. Mr. Bunnymund could have sworn he heard the boy laugh. 

 

On Thursday, Jack worked on all of his missing papers and corrected any assignments that had low grades. Jack started to complain about how the room started to get hot. It was probably because of that blue jacket that you're wearing in the middle of spring, Mr. Bunnymund thought. Mr. Bunnymund was busy grading paper when he heard the sound of something falling onto the floor, he looked up and saw Jack's jacket on the floor next to him. What really made Mr. Bunnymund stop was how Jack looked. He was sweaty, some of his brown bangs were wet and on his forehead, his neck and face seemed to glow with sweat as well. His white shirt was tight and wrapped around his skin, he wasn't sure if it was sweat or if Jack intentionally wet his shirt so it would be easy to see through. Mr. Bunnymund could see his torso through the shirt, his skin was as pale as his face, almost a perfect shade of snow. He could see almost all of Jack. Jack pretended not to notice Mr. Bunnymund's gawking. That night, Mr. Bunnymund had trouble sleeping as he had an erection all day from imaging Jack like that.

 

On Friday, Jack was late for tutoring. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Jack had finally made it. "I thought you weren't gonna be here." Mr. Bunnymund spoke, his Australian accent was noticed among all the students as being either annoying or attractive. Mr. Bunnymund was actually one of the most attractive teachers at the school, he was fairly muscled, had very tan skin (that was the reason of a rumor that Mr. Bunnymund had lived in the outback as a kid), and he was exceptionally tall. 

"Sorry, I had to take care of something before I came here." Jack apologized as he set his things down. "So, Mr. Bunnymund, last night I finished all my other work and I brought them here to you." He said as he got behind Mr. Bunnymund's desk and handed him the papers. 

"Alright, let's take a look." Mr. Bunnymund said as he took the papers and set them down. He put on his glasses and began to look over them. Meanwhile Jack stayed there, he bent over the desk and rested his head in his hands and his elbows on the table, all the while Jack's behind was in the air next to Mr. Bunnymund. He tried his best not to look over at Jack's ass. 

He suddenly found it hard to grade the papers, the image of Jack all sweaty was still in his head. He began to feel an erection growing in his pants, he was doomed now. Jack had noticed the bulge in Mr. Bunnymund's pants and started to get closer to him. 

"You know Mr. Bunnymund, you look so much better without your glasses." Jack stated as he removed them from his face.

"Ya-you think so?" His voice quivered. Bingo, Jack thought. 

"Yes, you look so handsome. It must be horrible teasing all the ladies out there since you're already taken." Jack said. 

"Actually, I'm recently divorced." Mr. Bunnymund replied. He finally realized where Jack was going with this, that little bastard. 

"Really? Do you have your eye on anyone?" He asked. 

Mr. Bunnymund couldn't handle it anymore, he felt like his penis would break through his pants at any moment. "Yes, actually. They've become quite a tease though. They're small, thin, brunette, pale." He explained. Mr. Bunnymund moved his hand up and settled it on Jack's bum. He felt around, earning a moan from Jack. 

"About time you got the hints, Mr. Bunnymund." Jack laughed. Moved his chair so that it was facing Jack. He got down in front of him and spread his legs. Jack looked up at him with hungry eyes, "May I?" 

Mr. Bunnymund gave a low yes and deeply moaned as he felt Jack's hand grab his crotch. He felt the younger boy unbuckle his belt and pull his zipper down, he felt relieved when he felt Jack pull out his dick from his boxers. Jack gasped, "I thought you'd be big, but not this big." He looked at it, he had to be at least 8 inches. 

Jack wrapped on hand around the base of it and began to suck on the tip. Mr. Bunnymund slightly bucked up but Jack pushed him back, "I want to savor this moment." 

He licked around the head, looking up to see his teacher's face covered in pleasure. Jack traced his tongue all over, earning as many moans from Mr. Bunnymund as possible.

"Jack, please." He begged. 

"Please what?" Jack tormented. 

"Please suck me off." He blushed as he said that.

"Yes, teacher." Jack grinned as he put Mr. Bunnymund's cock in his mouth. At first he sucked the first few inches but began to move down, soon he was only an inch from the bottom, already the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Jack's eyes watered as he deepthroated him, finally reaching the bottom. He took his mouth off for a moment to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. "You alright mate? Don't push yourself." Mr. Bunnymund asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perhaps we're ready to move on?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He pulled out several condoms, "I wasn't sure what size you were so I just got several different ones." 

Mr. Bunnymund looked at him, he was smart and prepared. "I don't suppose you have any lube though?" Mr. Bunnymund asked. Jack pulled it out of his bag. Smart indeed. 

Jack pulled down his pants, he wore regular underwear this time, how disappointing. He lifted up his shirt and tossed his clothes to the side. Mr. Bunnymund took this time to examine him, he was beautiful. Pale skin, didn't have much hair, he was thin but also has some muscle. Jack almost looked like a god from a drawing you'd find in a museum. 

Jack sat on his desk, on his back and legs wide open. Mr. Bunnymund opened the lube and put some of his fingers but then Jack stopped him, "You don't need to do that, I've been slightly preparing myself for you this week." He laughed. The little devil had all of this planned, he was brilliant, he thought. 

Mr. Bunnymund put the condom on and the lube on his dick, he slowly inserted himself in. Both Jack and Mr. Bunnymund moaned. Jack wasn't extremely tight but he was very tight. "Ah, Mr. Bunnymund." Jack groaned.

"Call me Bunny." He told him. He pulled out and went back in a bit faster. 

Bunny kept doing that, each time going faster and harder, soon Jack was shouting his name. He put a hand to Jack's mouth, "Don't be so loud, other teachers might hear you." Bunny shushed him. Jack nodded and did his best to keep quiet, he bit on Bunny's hand or on his lip. 

Soon Bunny hit the spot that made Jack squirm. He hands clawed the desk and his lip started bleeding from how hard he was biting. Bunny was pounding into his tight ass, grunting and slightly moving the desk forward with every thrust. 

Jack yelled but Bunny covered his mouth as Jack finally finished and came all over his chest. Bunny on the other hand went for another two minutes until he finally finished. Once he was done he pulled out of Jack and sat on the chair. Jack climbed into his lap, semen sticking to the both of them. "So, teacher, did you have fun?" Jack cutely asked. 

"Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
